Lemony Gleeckit
by UhmDraco
Summary: An alternate reality set of oneshots that include all the boys of the glee club. Eventually. No set update schedule. I just will when I do, mostly just sex, in fact every chapter will have it. Couldn't come up with a name so I did a terrible pun using "Glee" like half the episodes of the actual show xD


**A/N:** So I have a tendency to never finish stories... and so I wrote this one because it doesn't need to be finished, but I imagine I'll just write random oneshot sex things in it whenever I feel like it. Uhm. I just wanted to do this. Soooo yeah. Blaine/Jake... Jaine? Blake? Who knows. They're both super hot though.

Also, I've never had sex. So. Yeppp...

**Title: Lemony Slashy Oneshots of Sexy Boys Doing Sexy Things**

**By: UhmDraco**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's Characters**

**Chapter 01: Just Helping Out**

Blaine Anderson tried desperately to compose himself in the reflection of the storefront window, using his hands to adjust his messy hair, trying to recreate his standard gelled look, he straightened out his shirt and pants before taking a deep breath and wiping the tears from his warm face. He slapped his face a couple times trying to snap himself out of it but decided it was a losing battle and just stopped.

He turned from the window and crossed his arms tightly across his chest and began walking down the dark street, illuminated only by a few streetlights shining at mismatched intervals down the street.

"You... make me feel like I'm living a... teenage—dream..." He choked out in his attempted song. He decided in that moment that he hated singing anyway, but it only took a few seconds to snap out of that nonsense. "It's not right—but it's ok!" He yelled this one, attempting to make sound burst through his clogged emotion. But he had already sang those songs, there was no point in re-singing them... there was no point in singing at all. Nothing would change what had happened.

And then the block on his emotions was gone, and he was sobbing, running his hands through his hair again, grabbing whole handfuls of it—the cause of it having been a mess earlier. He clenched his eyes shut and slammed his back against the brick wall of the building he'd been passing. He slid down into a heap on the dirty sidewalk and threw his arms over his head.

Blaine knew of course that it wasn't necessarily the most ideal place to be sitting at midnight on a Friday—in the middle of down town, sobbing helplessly—but he really didn't care—besides, it was Lima for goodness sake—and there was no one in sight.

"Blaine?"

Or maybe there was.

Blaine looked up, shocked and looked away just as quickly, wiping his eyes. In the brief moment he'd looked he had seen Jake Puckerman, a kid from school. He was wearing his signature leather jacket and a simple blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Look, no offense or anything, but could you just leave or something?" Blaine asked.

"Well I would," Jake said quietly, "But it's sort of set in my brain to help people who are crying."

"Yeah," Blaine scoffed, "because when a girl is crying it would be easier to get into her pants."

"Exactly." Jake said. Blaine wasn't looking but he could feel that Jake had sat down next to him. There was a moment of silence before Jake said quietly, "But I still want to help even if I have no intention of getting you into bed."

"Well bed sounds nice right now actually." Blaine said without thinking.

"Wait what?" Jake asked, taken aback.

"I mean sleep." Blaine clarified. "Don't kid yourself."

"Are you okay?" Jake asked without skipping a beat. His voice wavered a little and it showed Blaine that he actually cared, and yet he still didn't really want to talk about it, so he wiped his eyes once more, turned to Jake and smiled as genuinely as he could.

He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes were burning with tears that wanted to burst through, so he paused and then took a deep breath and said, "I'm fine." His shoulders shrugged on their own to keep his body busy so as not to cry again, and his voice was a higher pitch than usual.

Jake nodded, and looked off, his arm resting on his one leg, as the other laid flat on the sidewalk. "Do you want to sing about it?" Blaine almost genuinely laughed at that. Jake knew that Blaine was that kid who walked down the halls singing all the time, expressing emotions and feelings through the art of music.

"Is there a song about being fine?" Blaine asked, trying to joke but Jake just stared at him, so Blaine gave up the charade, "I tried."

"Well it must be pretty bad then." Jake said quietly. "How about I drive you home and you tell me what happened?"

"I don't think so," Blaine said in a quiet voice. "I don't want to get killed. Motorcycles scare me."

"How did you know I drove a motorcycle?" Jake asked. Blaine didn't answer. He'd known because he'd watched Jake secretly in all sorts of different locations. Like in class whenever he bothered to show up, Blaine would just stare at his arms and legs and never get any work done, so he was secretly just glad that Jake hardly ever came to class, otherwise he'd be failing. Blaine also watched Jake play basketball, and he'd never admitted it to anyone, but he thought it was pretty sexy how sweaty he got. "Well you're in luck." Jake said, puling Blaine from his thoughts, "My motorcycle's in the shop. I'm using my mom's car."

"Oh." Blaine said, realizing his excuse to get out of the ride home was now gone. "I guess I'll go then."

"Don't sound too excited." Jake said sarcastically. "You might hurt the sidewalks feelings. He'll miss you y'know." Blaine rolled his eyes as Jake hopped to his feet and pulled Blaine up after him. Jake looked Blaine straight in the eyes which made Blaine's heart pound quickly as he stared back into his big chocolate eyes. "You're going to be okay Blaine." And then Jake had turned away, taking Blaine's hand tightly in his own for comfort as he led him toward a rather unappealing sky blue car that looked like it belonged in the seventies or eighties.

Jake's hand was warm and his hold was firm, and Blaine didn't want him to let go; it made him feel safe and calm even in his time of distress.

Jake opened the passenger door for Blaine and let him in, closing it behind him before rushing off to the driver's side to hop in himself. Blaine put his seatbelt on and looked through the musty window and into the rear-view mirror to the place that broke his heart. He closed his eyes and looked away, examining the surroundings in Jake's car as the loud, clunky roar of the engine started up under Jake's command

The car was fairly clean which Blaine knew was probably because it actually belonged to his mother. In the back seat there were several brown bags full of groceries and a plastic bag from the drug store.

"Condoms." Jake said simply, noticing Blaine's gaze. Blaine looked to Jake in confusion for a moment as Jake turned on the radio. It was a quiet hum of some hip-hop or rap music, but Blaine paid no mind to it. "For sex." Jake joked, misreading the look on Blaine's face.

"I know!" Blaine said quickly, "I—just—it's not something you would tell someone, is it?"

"That I bought condoms?" Jake asked, "Course it is. I'm proud of it. You hear about that girl Quinn Fabray? Yeah—my brother's the dumbass who got her pregnant."

"You have a brother?" Blaine asked.

"Half-brother." Jake confirmed. There was a couple seconds of silence until Jake just came right out with it, "Bro, what happened? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Blaine snapped. Creating the longest silence since Jake had shown up on the street. "W-what do you care anyway?" Blaine asked.

"I don't like seeing people sad." Jake said as he pulled to a stop at a stoplight. Blaine wasn't sure if he believed him or not, but didn't press the issue because if he did then Jake would just inquire more about what had happened, and Blaine didn't even want to think about it.

"If you don't want to sing about it or talk about it how are you planning on getting over it?" Jake asked, and although Blaine didn't really want to answer that question either he did give Jake credit for easing off when Blaine said he didn't want to talk about it.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders before replying, "I guess I won't."

"That's stupid." Jake said, practically slamming on the gas the second the light turned green, "Just tell me!" He was shouting now.

"I'd like to get out." Blaine said quickly.

"No—screw that." Jake shot, "Just tell me what's going on so I can help!"

Blaine took in the angry tone that Jake was using and shook his head, "It certainly doesn't sound like you want to help, it sounds like you're angry, and to be honest I'm angry too, so we can have this argument if you want, but I'd simply prefer to get out of the car."

"Fine!" Jake growled, but he didn't slow down.

"Do you expect me to jump?" Blaine asked offhandedly.

"No," Jake said forcing himself to calm down as he flexed his fingers tensely, still clutching the steering wheel. "You're not getting out, I meant that I'll stop asking."

"Well fine, that works too." Blaine said, "I live just around that corner."

"I know," Jake said quickly, "Who do you think keeps stealing your mailbox?"

"Hey!" Blaine shot, "That was you?" Jake snickered and Blaine rolled his eyes, but turned to look out the window to hide his bemused smirk. It was only a couple more minutes of driving, this time in complete silence before Jake was pulling into Blaine's driveway. "Thank you for the ride Jake, it means a lot that you wanted to help me out." Blaine was taking off his seatbelt, but Jake grabbed his wrist before he could.

"I _do_ want to help." Jake said firmly, "And you're not letting me."

"I know, but I appreciate it all the same." Blaine said, "I mean, you don't really seem the type to—"

"Wanna fuck?" Jake blurted simply.

Blaine stared at him, shocked, unsure if he'd heard him correctly. Introducing the condoms into the conversation was one thing but this took it to a whole new level—especially since Jake was completely straight. "I—uh—what?" was all Blaine managed to say.

"You heard me." Jake said, "You either do, or you don't." He raised his eyebrows and stared at Blaine who was just staring blankly back at him. "You were crying, you were singing, your nose is all red, and you don't want to talk about it. You just went through a breakup. I know girls well enough to know what just happened."

"I'm not a girl." Blaine whispered, but Jake ignored him.

"You won't let me help you with words, so just... let's fuck." Jake said, "It'll help you get over your boyfriend or whoever it was, I'm just assuming—"

"It was a boyfriend." Blaine said, nodding his head in confirmation.

"Perfect—I'm probably more attractive anyway, and probably better at sex." Jake was completely serious, and there was no denying that fact.

Blaine was still staring back at him until finally he nodded when he meant to shake his head. "I mean yes—no! I mean no. I mean..." What did he mean? His subconscious seemed to be thinking much differently than the forefront of his mind, and so, slowly, he nodded. "Yeah sure."

Jake smiled, "Alright," He took his seatbelt off and spun around reaching for the drugstore bag and pulled out a box of condoms. He ripped it open and pulled a couple out, pocketed them and then hopped out of the car. Blaine however stayed put. His heart was beating a million miles a second and his hands were shaking. He was trying and failing to un-buckle his seatbelt, until eventually Jake opened his door and knelt down to look inside. "You okay?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"I—no, I mean—I just—can't." Blaine spluttered. Jake raised his eyebrows again and reached in to help Blaine out of the car, and eventually pulled him to his feet for the second time that night. It felt weird to be helped around—to have the car door opened for him, for someone else to take lead and be dominant... Blaine had spent so long being that person that he'd forgotten what it was like to be on the reciprocating end.

Blaine came back to focus when Jake grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the front door. "My family might be awake," Blaine said quietly, "So just... be quiet." Jake nodded as Blaine pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door, pushing it open and letting Jake step through. Blaine followed him and locked the door behind him. When Blaine turned around Jake had already slipped out of his knock-off supra shoes. Blaine rolled his eyes at the fact that he'd noticed that they were a knock-off. Two years ago he'd never have noticed that.

"Where's your room?" Jake asked. Blaine held a finger to his lips and led Jake through the living room and down a set of stairs to a hallway with two doorways. One led to the Living room and one to the bedroom. Blaine pointed to the bedroom door and Jake walked on ahead as Blaine checked the living room to be sure no one was there before following Jake into his bedroom.

Jake had already turned on his bedside lamp and was sitting on Blaine's bed, leaning back on his hands.

"How does this work?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Wait, are you a virgin?" Jake asked.

"No!" Blaine said sharply, "No, I just don't know what exactly we're doing."

"Well come here and I'll show you." Jake said, patting the leopard print bed cover right next to him, inviting Blaine to join him. Blaine nervously did as was instructed and waited, his head hung, staring at his hands as he fidgeted nervously.

And then suddenly Jake had cupped his face and brought it up to face him, leaning forward and kissing him quickly. Blaine was shocked with the force Jake was exhibiting—again Blaine had been in charge for so long it was strange to have someone else fighting for dominance. Jake's tongue was searching for an entrance into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine was practically frozen. He felt awful—this felt like cheating. It wasn't. He no longer was in a relationship, but it still felt that way.

But at the same time. Jake's mouth felt and tasted more like a man's mouth. Jake's arms and legs were those same attractive limbs that Blaine had been staring at for months...

"Look man," Jake said, pulling away, "You're going to have to help me out here."

Without a word Blaine had practically lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Jake's neck and kissing him full on the mouth, his mouth open and his tongue dancing with Jake's in a fierce battle for dominance. Blaine let his hands slide down Jake's chest as he felt his body, and then back up to cup his face, and then his arms until finally the battle for dominance was won by Jake who forcefully spun Blaine around so he was laying on the bed, breaking the contact of their kiss. Jake was on top of him a second later, straddling him and taking off Blaine's soft white jacket, throwing it to the floor before unbuttoning his shirt. Jake left it on as he leaned down and began kissing Blaine's chest, pushing the shirt aside so he could suck on each nipple individually.

Blaine let out the first moan of the night as Jake continued to suck on his nipples as he also thrusted against Blaine's clothed member.

Blaine's hands were suddenly holding Jake's arms again as he threw his head back in pleasure. It had been two minutes and the sex hadn't even started and Jake was already the best Blaine had ever had.

Jake was back up to Blaine's mouth, kissing him again, laying on top of him now, still thrusting into him in a way that reminded him _so _ much of Magic Mike that Blaine was even more turned on than before.

Jake pulled off and tried untying Blaine's bowtie but got quickly frustrated and left it there, ripping his shirt out from underneath it and tossing it aside like the jacket. Jake was massaging Blaine's torso with his rough hands as he kissed him again until Blaine finally decided it was time to get Jake a little less clothed as well.

Blaine, feeling uncommonly nervous took action and tore Jake's leather jacket off of him, but Jake regained control and leaned back into a sitting position, finishing taking off his jacket and then pulling his t-shirt off over his head.

In complete shock, Blaine was frozen for a moment, staring toward Jake's chest and abs which were incredible. Blaine's thirst for Jake grew at that moment and he sat up as well practically lunging toward Jake, kissing his chest the way Jake had done for him earlier, only Jake was prepared.

As Blaine slowly kissed down Jake's stomach the latter had unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down to reveal his tight black boxer briefs. Blaine didn't think twice and was already kissing the clothed bulge that clearly wanted out. Before letting the monster out, Blaine decided to try and gain more control by teasing Jake, using his hand to massage and play with his junk until Jake used both hands on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him away slightly, before pulling down his underwear and pulling Blaine back.

"Suck my dick." Jake said in a gruff voice, as he craved for the awaited attention. Blaine took a second to take in the enormous meat awaiting him. Blaine grabbed the piece with his right hand and brought it up to his lips where he kissed the tip. "I said—suck my dick." Jake said, more urgently this time, and so Blaine licked it all the way down to the curled hairs at the end before engulfing the whole piece into his mouth. His head was bobbing up and down with Jake's hand tangled in the hair on the back assisting the movements as Blaine tried to focus on Jake's soft, yet lustful moans, and trying not to gag. "Use tongue." Jake instructed forcefully and so Blaine did as was told and began flicking his tongue around Jake's member as he sucked him off.

Jake pulled Blaine off and hopped to his feet, taking his pants and underwear off completely leaving him in only sock, and then hopped off the bed to his jacket, pulling the condoms out of the pocket.

"No—not yet." Blaine said, throwing his feet off the bed and pulling his tight yellow pants down to his ankles, followed by his tight white underwear. Jake smirked and licked his lips, falling to his knees and taking Blaine's smaller member into his mouth and moving up and down quickly, his tongue was swift and gentle and Blaine couldn't help but throw his fist into his mouth to avoid moaning loudly with pleasure.

Jake stopped what he was doing for a brief moment, grabbing Blaine's wrist and pulling his hand away from his mouth before continuing, allowing Blaine's moans to fill the room no matter how hard he tried to keep quiet. "Ja-Jake!" He hissed, "I'm gon—" Jake stopped and looked up, licking his lips, pushing Blaine back onto the bed, laying on top of him again, kissing him even more passionately than before. Jake's enormous manhood was laying next to Blaine's painfully throbbing piece and Blaine was so scared he was going to cum. He'd never gone so quickly before, but he wanted to hold on so bad.

And then Jake was off of Blaine so quickly that Blaine barely had time to register. Blaine looked up and saw that Jake was ripping open the condom packet and slipping it onto his dick. Blaine reached over to the nightstand quickly and pulled open a drawer, tossing a bottle of lube toward Jake who caught it, and without a word had opened it and began smearing it all over his member. Blaine realized then that he was panting and stopped himself as he stared at the sight before him.

It was the most attractive thing he'd ever seen, and he wanted so badly to just take it in. He wanted to remember this because he knew it would be gone in an hour or less.

Jake stepped forward and aggressively spun Blaine around, and knelt down once more, using the lube and his index finger to ready Blaine's willing asshole. Jake smothered the lube all over two of his fingers and he shoved them directly into Blaine's ass creating another grateful moan of pleasure.

Blaine heard the sound of plastic on wood and knew that Jake had dropped the bottle of lube, and a second later, there was a striking pain as Jake thrust himself into Blaine. Blaine bit his bottom lip as hard as he could but eventually eased up when the pain evolved into pleasure.

Blaine was taken away from the world in which he was in so much strain and pain and taken to a whole new world of pleasure and enjoyment, and he couldn't have been happier. He relaxed and let his moans fill the room as Jake thrusted and grunted and smacked Blaine's ass from time to time, until finally Jake pulled out and took the condom off.

"I'm ready, so whatever you wanna do with it." Jake said, motioning his dick. Blaine smirked and moved forward and put it in his mouth, using his hand to pump along the shaft, sucking with his mouth and then in four solid pumps, Blaine's mouth was filled with a warm salty liquid, and Jake was moaning with intense pleasure. Blaine licked the remnants off of Jake's member and swallowed what was in his mouth with pleasure.

And a second later Jake's hand was wrapped around Blaine's piece, pumping quickly as his other hand felt all over Blaine's body, and his lips cradled Blaine's, their tongues dancing once again. It really didn't take long before Blaine had ejaculated all over both of their sweaty chests, and then Jake had rolled over and laid next to Blaine, both of them breathing heavily.

"How do you feel now?" Jake asked.

"I feel... like I want to do that again." Blaine said, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Nah, sorry Bro." Jake said, "It's a one time thing. I never sleep with the same person more than once."

"Well..." Blaine said, very put out, as he pulled himself to his feet and locked the bedroom door. "You could actually sleep with me."

"Dude, what did we just—?" Jake started.

"No, I mean, you could lay here with me until I fall asleep." Blaine said, "And stay if you want... but you wanted to help, and I think this will help me." Really he just wanted Jake to not leave him—he wanted to feel his body up against his again.

Jake looked to the alarm clock that had fallen on its side during their sex and he shrugged his shoulders. "Alright," He said. "Get in bed." Blaine smiled and grabbed a towel from the closet and wiped himself off before turning to the bed and hurrying to lay down, taking his bowtie off finally and pulling the covers over him. Jake slipped under the covers as well and laid right next to Blaine, his warm member pressing up against Blaine's sore ass.

Blaine smiled as Jake threw his arm around Blaine's body and clicked the light off.

Blaine fell asleep quickly and happily, slept soundly through the full night and when he awoke, Jake was gone, as if it had never happened. The bottle of lube was put away and Blaine's dirty clothes were folded in a pile at the end of his bed. The only reminder that it had happened at all was the memory in the forefront of his mind, but he didn't mind too much. He'd gotten over his heartbreak in a single night, and had had the best sex of his life... unfortunately he had a feeling he might have also created some sort of feelings for Jake, but at that moment he didn't mind. He just laid back down and pulled his blankets back over his head so he could dream once more about the runaway boy.


End file.
